One Life
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Revised Ardeth is taken prisoner during a battle and Catlanda goes after him
1. Sweet Scent of Her Hair

Disclaimer-Don't own Ardeth (phooey) or anyone else recognizable from the Mummy movies. Catlanda, the Spire, her animals, Marok and any other original characters are mine.  
  
Summary-Ardeth is taken prisoner during a battle and Catlanda goes after him.  
  
Author's Note-Yeah, I know. This one's got a slightly different approach than to my other stories. There's going to be some sexual situations later on in the story so you have been warned about it.  
  
******  
  
One Life  
  
"Come on Dad. What is the problem?" asked Catlanda, as she paced back and forth in his tent.  
  
"You are not going to do that. I forbid it," he replied as he stood up and faced her. "You are my only daughter and I know what's best for you. I won't let you go to Cairo alone. The desert is one thing, the busy city is a totally different one."  
  
"Dad, I'm 20. I'm not a child anymore," she told him, looking away and down at the sand. "It's 1938 and we've been through a lot in the past couple years. More than any other combined I think."  
  
Ardeth smiled and put a hand on her chin. He brought her face up so that they were facing each other again. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"You'll always be my girl, no matter how you may want to look at it. You may think I'm being overprotective but it's only because I love you. Right now, you're the only woman in my life besides my mother and it's going to be like that for a long while," he quietly told her. "You're a beautiful young woman and men would love to get their hands on you if they ever got the chance, even without the Spire. I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I know," she quietly replied. "I thought I lost you last year with that time travel incident."  
  
"And I have to thank you for saving my life," he replied.  
  
They gave each other a hug. Ardeth laid his chin on her head, his hand on the back of it as she laid it against his chest. He closed his eyes and smelled her black hair.  
  
"Your hair always had a sweet scent to it, just like your mother's," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What was she like?" she quietly asked him.  
  
"Well, Alna was about your height. She wasn't too much shorter than Cathanak or myself. She was a nice, helpful and wonderful woman. She was also very beautiful, just like you. Every time I look at you, I see her with the long black hair, brown eyes, beautiful smile," Ardeth replied as he started to rub her back with his hand.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise at the the opening of the tent. The two looked to see a fellow Medjai standing there and immediately unlocked out of each other's embrace. They appeared to be slightly embarrassed as the Medjai cautiously walked inside.  
  
"Um, did I interrupt something important?" he asked, sensing as he if he should leave.  
  
"No, no. Go ahead, what is it?" Ardeth stammered, putting a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"There are many strange men heading in this direction. We thought you should know about it," the man replied.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be with you in a minute," Ardeth told him, nodding.  
  
The Medjai also nodded before leaving the tent.  
  
"Well that was...awkward," Catlanda mentioned.  
  
Yes, very. Neither one of us likes to show emotions for each other around the others for some strange reason even though they understand the situation," Ardeth sighed.  
  
"Several of the people around my age don't understand Father. You know I was shunned a lot as a child because I wasn't your own and here I am being brought up by the leader of the tribe," Catlanda replied. "They accused me of being favoured over them, which I know I wasn't. Ever."  
  
"No, you weren't favoured. I treated you fairly when around the others, but in private, I treated you as if you were my own daughter," he agreed. "Now I suggest we find out what this threat is before we continue on with this conversation."  
  
She nodded and followed him outside, where they headed towards the small group of Medjai who were watching the borders. Ardeth looked at the group out in the distance and narrowed hie eyes.  
  
"What are they doing all they way out there?" he asked himself as he shielded the eyes from the sun. "They're crazy."  
  
The people out in the distance seemed to be getting closer by the minute. The group of Medjai closely watched them as they did so. Ardeth grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
"They may not friendly. I see they have guns and swords with them. Be on your guard," Ardeth ordered them.  
  
The others prepared themselves as soon as Ardeth said that. They waited until the strangers became closer. The strangers pasued a moment and stared at the prepared group before deciding to charge at them, guns and swords in hand.  
  
The Medjai defended themselves once the intruders were close enough. Ardeth blocked several of the attacks bombarding at him. He was doing well until one swipe of a sword hit him in the back. He fell to his hands and knees, giving a small gasp. He could feel the stinging and throbbing of the wound as he looked up at the attackers before one of them hit him over the head with the butt of a gun, knocking him into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Spire, sword," ordered Catlanda just before the blade appeared before her.  
  
She started to block the attacks until the eyes glowed.  
  
"Behind you," it said.  
  
Catlanda ducked to avoid a sword swung at her. She shoved the Spire into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She dodged out of the way until she received a blow to the chest. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. She looked up at her attacker before he fell to the ground in a blink of an eye. Catlanda gazed at the newcomer and smiled to see it was Isis, her head held high. Catlanda smiled at this.  
  
"When we get back, you're getting a special treat," she told the cat.  
  
Isis growled back at her before starting to viciously bite the other men around her. It appeared she would bite them anywhere in order to stop them as Catlanda run them through with the sword.  
  
Soon, the invading men were forced to retreat. The Medjai started to cheer, lifting up their swords in triumph. Catlanda put a smile on her face as she began to look from side to side for Ardeth. The smile immediately disappeared as she couldn't see her father anywhere. She frantically went searching for him through the crowd, asking everyone on the way if they'd seen him. All replied no.  
  
She saw Isis hurry up to a particular area. The lynx began to sniff around the place until she came to a patch of red in the sand. Catlanda ran up behind her.  
  
"What did you find Isis?" she asked as she knelt by the red liquid.  
  
She put her hand in it and lifted some of it up to her nose and sniffed it. She gasped as she stood up and backed away from it.  
  
"No, no, no. It can't be! He can't be gone!" she screamed as Marok ran up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Ardeth's gone! He's been taken!" she cried out as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
Marok immediately saw that she was going to become hysterical so he put his arms around her. She thrashed about in them.  
  
"Let me go! I have to go find him!" she screamed at him, struggling to become free of his grasp.  
  
"We will go find him!" he yelled at her, forcing her to face him.  
  
He smacked her across the face. It stung as the tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Now come on. Let's go regroup and see what we can do for him," Marok told her before he let her go and walked away.  
  
She put a hand up to her face as she stood there, the tears falling down her face.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Waking Up to Attack

Ardeth groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times before he could really see anything before him. When he sight fully cleared, he saw that he saw in a room. Two windows donned this room as well as several shackles around the entire room. He rubbed his head as he began to stand and fully look around the place.  
  
"I wonder where I am?" he wondered as he heard the door open.  
  
"You're awake. Good," came a man's voice.  
  
Ardeth turned to see a group of three men standing in the doorway.  
  
"Where am I?" demanded Ardeth.  
  
"In an abandoned building that's about a half day's journey away from your tribe. We modified it to our liking. You will probably be sought after by your people and we will stop them before they even find us and you," the lead man told him. "We're just outside the city."  
  
Ardeth gave a gasp. Nobody would think of finding him near the city. The man gave the other two the signal to leave and they did so, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Before I do anything to you, you should know my name. It's Naseentay. You will follow my rules or else be punished for it," the man sternly told him, holding a whip in his hands.  
  
Ardeth stared at it. He remembered the last time he encountered a whip. He still had the scars from it all over his back. Naseentay gazed over Ardeth's entire body. Ardeth wondered why he was appearing to be so amused until he looked down at himself.  
  
It was then that Ardeth realized he was nude. All his robes had been taken from him while he was unconscious. He felt angry inside as he stood there, his body exposed to a strange man. He gave a deep breath as the man walked towards him.  
  
"I think you'll do well. All we have to do now is wait. For what, you may ask? You'll see. We're waiting for someone," the man replied before he walked out of the room.  
  
He closed the door behind him as Ardeth crawled into a corner. He put a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.  
  
'Catlanda, I hope you stay away this time,' he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Catlanda hurried to see Marok, her eyes red and swollen from the crying.  
  
"Marok! Marok! Where are you?" she called out.  
  
She stopped as he walked out of a tent.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded. "I've got a job to do. I have no time to be your shoulder to cry on. Go find your grandmother or somebody like her."  
  
"Marok, I've got a job too. I wanted to warn you that you shouldn't try and stop me for I won't stay or come back for anyone until I have Ardeth," she told him.  
  
Marok looked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"You can't be serious. You have to get over this with Ardeth as your father. I know how much he means to you but you can't keep worrying about him each time he leaves to fight or disappears after a battle," he told her.  
  
Catlanda grew very angry at this statement so she grabbed him by the collar and brought him inches within her face.  
  
"How would like it if the man you called father disappeared without a trace during a battle? Wouldn't you want to know where he is and if he's safe or not? You may understand but you do not fully understand how deep our bond goes," she angrily told him.  
  
She shoved him away and started towards to where the horses were kept. Marok followed her.  
  
"Catlanda, where are you going?" he asked her.  
  
"To find Ardeth, what does it look like?" she replied as she found Geb and started to climb onto him.  
  
Marok opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"And noone's stopping me. It won't matter what Sharak will say, I've got more power than he does no matter what way you look at it," she told him as Geb whinnied and started to gallop off.  
  
Marok sighed as he watched her go off into the distance. He gazed at the hand that slapped her before growling and balling it up into a fist.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth took the day to look over his prison. He noticed the many shackles all over the room, in many different places. Both on the walls and in the sand. His fingers were entangled in his hair as his eyes roamed the area. Naseentay hadn't been there in several hours and he was glad. He really didn't want to be stared at again.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, his head hitting the wall and sighed as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Geb was galloping across the desert, Catlanda showing him the way with help from the Spire. Isis was following close behind them. Catlanda soon stopped Geb and held up the Spire.  
  
"Spire, where to from here?" she asked.  
  
A map appeared before her and she looked at it. She saw the blinking light that indicated where Ardeth was.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Catlanda said as Geb started to move again.  
  
***  
  
A man ran up to Naseentay, who was sitting behind his deak.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, not looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"A group of men is heading this way. By what we can see, they are from the battle we were in within the past day," he replied.  
  
"What? How could they find us so quickly?" demanded Naseentay, standing up.  
  
"I don't know sir but they're coming fast," the man replied.  
  
"Then prepare youselves. We have to stop this troop before they get here!" Naseentay demanded.  
  
The two ran out of the room to find the group of men on horses charging towards them.  
  
"There's so many of them!" Naseentay gasped as he reached for his sword. He stood in a defensive position as the men came closer.  
  
The men arrived at their position and they were both surprised when the man ran right through them. They lowered their weapons in confusion. They looked around at the other men, who were in the same state of confusion as they were.  
  
"This is some form of trickery! It's causing us to look like fools!" Naseentay cried out. "There has to be a real man here controlling them. Now let's find him!"  
  
He saw a horse gallop up to him. He snickered, thinking it was an illusion, like the others until he saw the figure on the horse lean over the side and gave a swipe of the sword at him. His eyes widened once as he barely got out of the way.  
  
"Here he is! Let's get him!" cried the leader, lifting up his sword.  
  
The figure jumped off the horse as it kept running. He held out his sword towards the man facing him. The started to walk around in a circle, getting closer and coser to each other.  
  
"You will not win," Naseentay said with a laugh.  
  
The figure shook his head as he kept his fighting stance. Naseentay shook his head and lunged at the intruder. They countered each other's attacks until a growl was heard beside them. The two looked to where the noises were coming from to see Isis, poised for action. She lunged and grabbed Naseentay by the arm, forcing him to the ground.  
  
Isis ripped at his arm until she felt a stinging in her side. She yelped in pain as she limped away, allowing the man to climb to his feet and catch the strange man off guard. They both went to the ground. Naseentay found it a bit too easy to keep this man pinned to the ground.  
  
'This is way too easy to do,' he thought to himself.  
  
That was his thought until the hood came off the head.  
  
"A woman did this? How can a woman possibly do this?" he cried to himself aloud.  
  
"None of your business how I can do this," she replied through gritted teeth.  
  
They struggled until Catlanda hit her head against a nearby rock, falling into a state of semi-consciousness. Naseentay quietly laughed as he climbed off of her. He roughly picked her up off the sand and dragged her into the building.  
  
***  
  
Two sets of hands roughly kept Catlanda on her knees. She was still semi- conscious as Naseentay gazed over her.  
  
"She's a formidible opponent for a woman," he said to the men.  
  
He leaned in towards her and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her dim eyes stared at him before he broke the contact with her.  
  
"Strip her!" he ordered the men.  
  
"Boss?" asked one, his eyes open wide.  
  
"Do it now and then bring her with!" ordered Naseentay before heading out of the room.  
  
***  
  
He walked up to the door and opened it up, revealing Ardeth. He looked up at the man before him.  
  
"You're going to have some company. Someone who was foolish enough to come after us," Naseentay finally told him.  
  
Ardeth's heart dropped once he heard some movement behind the man. It dropped even further once he saw who the two men were carrying, fully nude as well.  
  
Catlanda.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Memories

Ardeth was not surprised that Catlanda was here after him. What he was surprised at though, was that they stripped her of her robes as well.  
  
"You've got company of the female variety," Naseentay told Ardeth with a smile. "Drop her."  
  
The two roughly dropped her to the hard floor, still semi-conscious. The three walked out of the room and Ardeth walked up to the still form. He grasped her arm and turned her over on her back, her long hair flying into all directions.  
  
"Catlanda, why did you come here?" he asked himself quietly as his eyes tried to look away from her as much as possible.  
  
He lifted her up into his arms and took her into the corner, gently laying her on his lap and holding her up with one arm. As much as he didn't like it, he knew had to look over her for any wounds she might have suffered during her trip.  
  
He carefully gazed over her body, looking for anything when he came across a red streak flowing down her stomach. He moved his fingers up the body, following the blood and they soon came to her breast, of where the cut was right below and he saw some bruising. Ardeth quickly moved his fingers away from her and balled his hand into a fist, angry he was touching her in such a manner. Even a mild one. Out of the corner of his eyes, his gaze went back to the injury.  
  
"Why does it have to be like this?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
***  
  
Marok sat impatiently in one of the tents, waiting for news about anything. His eyes were closed when he heard someone walk into the tent. He opened them to see Sharak.  
  
"Marok, we have company. Rick and Evelyn are here," he said.  
  
"The O'Connells? Maybe they can help us," Marok said, standing up and walking out with his brother.  
  
The found the two nearby.  
  
"Rick, Evelyn, so good to see you again. Too bad it has to be under such difficult times," Sharak said.  
  
The four looked at each other.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" wondered Evie.  
  
"We were recently attacked. Ardeth was captured," Marok sadly explained.  
  
"Iscantil became really worried afterwards once she found out. Ayanna was as well. Catlanda was the worst. She was so distraught...she went after him on her own," sighed Sharak.  
  
Their eyes widened as they looked at each other.  
  
"She went after him alone? Big surprise," Rick said, rolling his eyes. "I know how much she thinks of Ardeth."  
  
"That's true. What can we do to help?" asked Evie.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth sat by the still unconscious Catlanda in the corner. He was beginning to worry for she had been out for a while now. He looked at her sleeping face.  
  
At that moment, she groaned. Ardeth perked up and put his hand on her shoulder as she rose. Her vision cleared and she saw the man sitting in front of her.  
  
"Ardeth, where are we?" she asked him, putting a hand up to her head.  
  
"We are outside of Cairo, in a prison," he replied as he tried to avert his stare from her.  
  
Catlanda noticed this action and became slightly worried.  
  
"Ardeth, what's wrong?" she caustiously asked.  
  
He didn't answer her. Instead, he grasped her arms and she felt skin against skin. She looked down to see she was nude as was he. Now it was her turn to look away from him.  
  
"Catlanda, you are injured. I would like to see how bad it is," he requested.  
  
"Where is it?" she wondered.  
  
"It is under one of your breasts. I didn't want to do anything until I had your permission first," he replied. "Are you sore at all anywhere?"  
  
It was then she noticed the pain where he said it was. She put a hand there as she looked at him, nodding her head.  
  
"It feels more stiff than sore," she told him, pointing to the sides around her stomach. "Right here."  
  
"Here, let me rub it for you," he offered.  
  
She took her hand away as he moved the hair to find the wound. She shifted her position to between his legs before allowing him to gently rub her stomach. Catlanda gave a small gasp. Ardeth looked at her, his one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's right, you have never been felt like this before, have you?" he wanted to make sure.  
  
She shook her head before he continued his movements near her ribs. His fingers found a way to tickle her and she gave a small gasp.  
  
"Nor have I been seen by any other man but you. Until now that is," she told him, causing Ardeth to smile.  
  
"You do know I'm a slightly different matter. I've seen you since you were a baby. I've seen you without any clothes on before," Ardeth told her. "And you've seen me without anything on before."  
  
Catlanda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I have?" she asked. "When?"  
  
"When you were eight, I was in my tent, getting ready for the night. It was soon after the battle with The Creature. I was taking off my robes, preparing myself for bed. I had just taken them all off when you came running into the tent. You had escaped from your grandmother, looking for me. You were afraid I was going to leave again and there I was, standing there in front of an eight-year-old without anything on and your small eyes were staring at me all over but mainly down here though," Ardeth explained to her as he led one of her hands down to his stomach.  
  
Catlanda nodded her head, understanding what he meant.  
  
"I seem to remember this now but not entirely. What happened afterwards?" wondered Catlanda, as they both left her hand right where it was.  
  
"Well, you couldn't stop asking questions about what I had compared to you. Mainly about the fact that I had a penis and you didn't," he told her. "As it turned out, you decided to strip yourself of your own robes and we went to sleep in the bed together, wearing absolutely nothing. Only a blanket was over us. You wouldn't have left me that night for the world. I remember like it was yesterday. You were so small compared to me and you were sleeping so contently next to me that night."  
  
Catlanda started to smile as did Ardeth.  
  
"Now I really don't remember that," she said as he stopped what he was doing and put his arms around her chest, covering her breasts from open view.  
  
Catlanda could feel the softness of him against her lower back as she moved closer to him. She could also feel his hands gently brush by her breasts. Ardeth noticed the same things but neither made any effort to move as she put her hands on the arms covering her, protecting her.  
  
"I love you Dad," she quietly said.  
  
"I love you as well sweetheart," he whispered into her ear.  
  
He kissed her temple as she lay comfortably in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Naseentay paced back and forth in his office. He was happy with the outcome of this battle. Two prisoners from the same battle . He new he was going to get some fun out of these two during their stay.  
  
"Why not go now and have some fun with them?" he asked himself with a smile.  
  
He started off towards their cell, happy as can be.  
  
***  
  
Rick and Evie watched the commotion around the camp. People were scrambling everywhere.  
  
"I've never seen this place so out of order before," Rick said.  
  
"Neither have I Rick. I guess with Ardeth missing, as well as Catlanda, it makes a difference around here," Evie agreed as they watched the hustle and bustle of the Medjai around them.  
  
Ayanna hurried up to them, obviously worried.  
  
"Rick, Evelyn, it's so good to see you," she told them.  
  
"Too bad it isn't under better circumstances. I'm sorry to hear about Ardeth and Catlanda," Evie told her sadly.  
  
The older woman nodded as the two joined her.  
  
"Yes, those two always had a weak spot for each other and sooner or later, it'll be the death of one of them I fear. I've always had this and I always will," she told them.  
  
"I can see why," Rick muttered. "Those two are so overprotective of each other it's not even funny."  
  
Evie looked at her husband with a look that said 'sometimes I don't believe you'.  
  
***  
  
Catlanda had fallen asleep in Ardeth's arms. He sat there, head against the wall, almost asleep himself when he heard someone by the door. It opened up to reveal Naseentay. Ardeth was a bit alarmed by this arrival.  
  
"I see the two of you have become aquainted," Naseentay said with a smile as Catlanda stirred from her sleep.  
  
She became fully aware of the presence of another in the room and looked up to see the man standing by the door.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again miss. Only this time, you're at the disadvantage," Naseentay smiled as he bowed.  
  
He stood erect again, gazing over the two, who were protecting each other's nudity. He walked over to them and knelt onto the sand. He took Catlanda's chin gently in his hand but she turned her head away from him.  
  
"Certainly spunky. I like that. Very much. Now you," he said, refering to Ardeth. "Stand up!"  
  
He looked at Catlanda before she allowed him to move out from behind her. He climbed to his feet, feeling exposed again. Catlanda was surprised to see the wound on his back though she didn't show it.  
  
She watched the clothed man walk up the ever so slightly nervous Ardeth. She could see that he was. Ardeth was standing tall as Naseentay slowly walked around him.  
  
"Now you, stand up beside him," he said to Catlanda.  
  
She nervously climbed to her feet and took her place beside Ardeth. Naseentay moved her hair from her front, tying it behind her. He gazed over her as well.  
  
"You know, she's got a pretty face," he told Ardeth before lifting his hand up.  
  
It was reaching for Catlanda. She saw this and grabbed his arm, anger in her eyes. Naseentay lifted his other hand and smacked her across the face and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Something has to be done for that action. I will not tolerate things like this and you will suffer for it," Naseentay said, facing Ardeth.  
  
He lifted the whip into the air and brought it down on Ardeth.  
  
TBC... 


	4. No Longer Safe

Author's Note-Bring it on!! (Well, it's just that I'm expecting someone to not like me for this chapter. Why? You'll see.)  
  
******  
  
Ardeth felt the sting of the whip against his face. His head snapped sharply to the side and he raised his hand to his face and felt blood run down his cheek. Before he could do anything else, he felt another sting in his leg and dropped to one knee. He continued to feel the barrage of stings against his body as Catlanda helplessly watched it occur from the ground.  
  
"No! Stop it! Please!" she yelled at Naseentay.  
  
The man stopped the attack and looked at her with evil eyes as Ardeth fell to both of his knees. He walked over to her and roughly took her chin in his hand. He stared at her face before his eyes roamed over her body. He licked his lips in lust as he leaned in to kiss her but she moved away from him.  
  
"Exceptionally strong," he quietly said to himself as he walked away from them.  
  
Catlanda crawled over to Ardeth and held his head to her chest. He was breathing heavily as he listened to heart beating within her breast.  
  
"I think you two know each other really well. This is most amusing," Naseentay muttered to himself as he watched the two.  
  
His stare stayed on the two as he walked closer to them. He grabbed Catlanda by the hair and dragged her away from Ardeth. Her eyes frightfully looked up at him as her hands held onto her hair where he held onto it. He leaned in towards her face and was about to kiss her when Ardeth slightly lifted himself up.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" he cried as he climbed to his feet.  
  
He lunged at Naseentay, who was caught a bit offguard. The two landed on the sand before Ardeth headed towards Catlanda and took her in his arms. She was starting to cry a bit as they held onto each other.  
  
Ardeth's stare turned towards Naseentay. It was filled with anger, even through all the blood and pain. The clothed man stood up and menacingly walked towards them.  
  
"It seems you are strong. Very strong," he said as he lifted up the whip. "Now you'd better listen to what I have to say next otherwise both of you will be dead ."  
  
Ardeth and Catlanda glaced at each other before the man gave his order.  
  
"I want to make love to her here and now and I'm not leaving until it happens either. I haven't had fun like this before," Naseentay told them with an evil smile as he stood by the door. "Now get away from her."  
  
Catlanda stared at Ardeth, who was staring at Naseentay. There was fire burning in the older Medjai's eyes.  
  
"And don't think I won't do it either because I will and I can do it slowly and painfully," he said as held the whip in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Rick and Evie hurried to help the Medjai get ready for the search for the two. Sharak and Marok were leading the search for the two.  
  
"Marok, Sharak, we're going with you," Rick told them.  
  
The two brothers looked at each other with slightly surprised looks.  
  
"Why would you want to go with us?" asked Sharak.  
  
"Because they're our friends, that's why. If we didn't help them, we couldn't exactly call ourselves friends, could we?" Rick replied as both he and Evie climbed onto horses. "They would do the same for us if we were in trouble."  
  
"You keep saying that O'Connell. I have never understood this and I never will," Sharak said.  
  
The four then left the tribe, looking for the two lost Medjai.  
  
***  
  
Isis was limping to where Catlanda hid the Spire. Geb was walking next to her along the way. He gave a whinny as they slowly but surely walked towards its position.  
  
They soon came to where it was hidden. Isis couldn't stay on her feet any longer so she collapsed next to it. Geb lowered himself next to them, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.  
  
That was the case until Isis' paw hit the Spire near the tail and a bright light shot into the sky.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth and Catlanda stared at each other. Their eyes told each other that this shouldn't happen. Naseentay snapped the whip at them a few times, hitting Ardeth in the back, causing him to cringe a bit.  
  
"I haven't got all day," he angrily said.  
  
"Go do it before we both get killed," Ardeth whispered to her.  
  
Catlanda walked over to him and he put his hands on the back of her head, kissing her neck. His hands moved around her neck to her shoulders. His hands moved down her body until they came to her breasts. Naseentay closed his eyes as his hands took in what she felt like.  
  
Forgetting all else, he leaned in and kissed her as she put her own hands went behind his head, her fingers combing through his hair, his hands staying right where they were, taking in every contour of her chest.  
  
Ardeth couldn't help but watch as this man take advantage of his daughter. He wanted them to stop, as did she, but both knew that if they did, both would certainly be dead.  
  
Catlanda could feel the man rubbing her stomach as he continued to kiss her. They walked towards the wall until she hit her back against it. Naseentay was mesmerized by this feeling.  
  
Naseentay rubbed his hands over her breasts as the two took a moment to breath. Sweat covered her bodies as they looked at each other. She happened to glance down and see him. Ardeth gave a small gasp as he looked at them.  
  
"I like this so far. But I want more to happen. I want you to go further than this with me if you get what I mean," Naseentay told them with a smile. "Or else."  
  
Ardeth's and Catlanda's eyes showed the fear though the man didn't see it.  
  
***  
  
Sharak, Marok, Rick and Evie continued on through the desert, looking for any sign of Catlanda or Ardeth.  
  
"This place is big. They could be anywhere!" Sharak said with a sigh.  
  
"Too big," agreed Marok.  
  
"You two are so skeptical, it's not even funny," Rick told them.  
  
"We just started to search. Yes, they could be anywhere but we shouldn't give so easily," Evie explained.  
  
The brothers gave a sigh. They both wondered why the O'Connells were along. Sure, they needed their help but sometimes they were right about things that the didn't want to admit to.  
  
The thoughts were on Ardeth and Catlanda until a bright light rose into the sky and stayed there.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Sharak wondered.  
  
"I don't know but it's coming from the direction of the city. I believe it to be a sign. Let's go find out what it is," Rick replied as the horse started to gallop away.  
  
Evie immediately followed him, leaving behind a set of surprised brothers.  
  
"May as well follow them. I suppose it doesn't hurt to check it out," Marok said to Sharak.  
  
"After you then," Sharak said, holding out an arm.  
  
The two followed the O'Connells to the light in the sky.  
  
***  
  
Catlanda was growing more scared by the second.  
  
"No talking. Oh yes, and I have one thing to warn you. When I finally do this part, I'm just going right in. I want no preparation done at all," Naseentay quietly said to her. "And if you don't cooperate, I will use the whip."  
  
Ardeth closed his eyes, regretting what he had to let happen. He didn't see Catlanda glance over at him with sad eyes.  
  
"No," she simply told him.  
  
The man grew angry.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked her.  
  
"No, I won't do it," she replied.  
  
"Then I'll have to force you," he said, anger in his voice.  
  
He shoved her to the gournd and pinned her there. She struggled a bit as he revealed his erection to her. Her eyes widened once she saw it. She tried to kick him but he managed to pin her legs to the ground as well. He moved her legs so they could accomodate him and he started to move into her.  
  
"I won't let you do this!" cried Ardeth.  
  
Ardeth jerked Naseentay off of Catlanda and out of her. He threw him across the room before he hurried to Catlanda's side.  
  
"Cat," he said to her as she put her arms around him.  
  
Suddenly, he felt stings against his back. Ardeth looked to see Naseentay had his whip in hand.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to use that!" cried Ardeth as she protected Catlanda from the whip.  
  
"Get away from her. You weren't supposed to interrupt," Naseentay ordered him as he walked closer to them.  
  
He snapped the whip in their direction one more time before heading towards the door. He looked at them once he was there.  
  
"I'll be back," he told them before walking out of room.  
  
Ardeth held Catlanda close to him, closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
'I can't believe I allowed that part of her life to be taken away from her,' he thought to himself.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Forced Entry

Author's Note-Want to warn you about something now. There's going to be rape in this chapter. Didn't know until the last minute that I was going to put this in. (Thanks Deana for giving me ideas too!)  
  
******  
  
The four galloped across the desert, heading for this mysterious light in the sky. They were all wondering what it was as they ever so slowly neared it.  
  
"How much longer until we get there?" wondered Rick.  
  
"Not sure. It looks like it's coming from just outside the city so it looks like it could be a bit longer before we get there. I just hope nothing's wrong with those two," Marok told him.  
  
"I hope you're right when you say that," Evie agreed with him.  
  
During the entire conversation, Sharak remained quiet. There were many different things that he was thinking about and he could make sense of them anymore.  
  
Marok glanced over at his brother. He was becoming a bit worried about him. Sharak was not acting quite himself since they had left the tribe.  
  
'Something's wrong. He's never been like this before,' he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth sat beside Catlanda, who was laying down. Some time had gone by since the incident between them. He watched her breathe before putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Cat, are you alright?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"I'll be fine," she barely replied.  
  
Ardeth moved closer to her as she climbed to a sitting position. She hugged him as the tears fell down her face.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know it will," she told him.  
  
She uncomfortably shifted her legs, crossing them. Ardeth noticed this and looked at her.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I feel weird inside...and it hurts a bit down here," she replied as she put a hand on her inner thigh.  
  
Ardeth sighed, afraid that the man might've actually hurt her.  
  
***  
  
The images and feelings from earlier went through Naseentay's mind over and over again. He drooled as they did so.  
  
"She is so gorgeous. I simply must have her. I will make her mine sooner or later," he told himself with an evil smile before walking out of the room.  
  
He headed down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
The four soon came in view of the city and the origin of the light.  
  
"Look, up ahead!" cried Evie, pointing the way.  
  
"I see," Rick told her as they headed towards it.  
  
They soon arrived at the spot and looked around.  
  
"Well, why are we here? Who, or what, brought us here?" wondered Sharak.  
  
"I'm not sure," Marok replied as they gazed over the sand.  
  
"Over there!" Evie told them, as she moved the horse in one direction.  
  
The four led their horses to one area to see two figures laying on the sand.  
  
"Isis! Geb!" Rick cried as they hurried over to them.  
  
Geb neighed as he climbed to his feet and rubbed his face against Evie's as she stood by him. The two brothers knelt by the injured Isis.  
  
"She has been shot once. She needs attention immediately or she could die," Sharak said as he looked her over.  
  
It was then that he noticed what was laying nearby. The Spire. He picked it up and stared at it with his mouth wide open.  
  
"This must have cause the light! This is what led us here!" he cried.  
  
Evie took it from him and stared at it herself.  
  
"I do believe you're right. But if the Spire's here, where's Catlanda and Ardeth? They have to be around if the Spire's here!" she asked aloud.  
  
Marok gazed to the west.  
  
"One way or another, we'd better wait until morning. It's going to be too dark soon to search for them," he mentioned to them as he slightly shook his head.  
  
The three looked at the sunset as well.  
  
"I agree. We have connections here in the city where we can stay for the night and I need time to take care of this wound," Sharak replied as he carefully picked up the lynx.  
  
They headed into the city for their accomodations with the injured animal.  
  
***  
  
Catlanda and Ardeth were asleep on the ground when the door opened slightly. A figure walked inside and closed the door. He saw that Ardeth had an arm around Catlanda, protecting her still from everybody else. He smiled as he walked up to them as they woke up and looked at the towering man.  
  
"Ah, you're awake! Now this time, I'll get what I want," he menacingly said as he grabbed Catlanda's wrist and roughly pulled her to her feet.  
  
He put her wrists and ankles in shackles on the floor before reacting to Ardeth. He overpowered the Medjai and chained his wrists to the wall, his ankles to the ground a couple feet from Catlanda.  
  
"I don't think you can do anything for her this time and it has to be this way if I get what I desire," Naseentay said with a smirk as he stood up between them.  
  
Ardeth struggled in them as he helplessly watched the clothed man. Ardeth was kneeling in the sand as the result of the shackles.  
  
"You're taken care of. Now her, I'll have much fun with," he said with a smile.  
  
Naseentay hovered above Catlanda before lowering himself as she was laying flat on the ground.  
  
"Now, you're finally mine," he told her as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
Catlanda tried to move away but couldn't as the kissing continued. A hand was put on her body and it began to feel her all over, starting with her neck and moving downward, across her breasts. She struggled to free herself but couldn't. She tried to move away from his touch, but his reactions were quicker than she first thought as the clothed man put his lips on hers.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Ardeth, trying to reach for them, the chains restricting his movement.  
  
He couldn't believe he was being forced to watch this being done to her! He was trying to break free but he did no better than what she did. Naseentay's eyes roamed free over her body. She tried not to gasp when he rubbed his rough hands over her nipples. They roamed further down until they came to her thighs. She slightly moved away from him. His eyes looked over her entire body before he came to her groin area.  
  
"Now, it is time," he told her as he pulled down the top of his pants, revealing his erection to her.  
  
Catlanda's eyes had total fear in them now, as did Ardeth's once he saw it, as the clothed man dropped his pants down to his knees and began to prepare himself for what he was about to do. She squirmed around to get away from him. Naseentay hit her in the face.  
  
"Stop trying to resist," she was told as he slightly lifted her legs.  
  
He aimed the head at her entrance and went into her. She gasped as he slid in and out of her continually. She felt more and more pain as he did so. So much pain was there, she started to feel something trickle down the inside of her legs. It was then she passed out. Naseentay smiled before his seed flowed into her. He withdrew from her and pulled up his pants. He looked between the two.  
  
"I think I have done well," he said before heading towards Ardeth.  
  
He puched Ardeth in the face, his head hitting the stone wall before he unlocked the Medjai from the wall before walking over to Catlanda and unlocked her chains. Naseentay grinned before heading out of the room.  
  
Ardeth hurried as fast as he could over to Catlanda and looked her over. He was shocked to see her in that condition. It was then he saw the small pool of blood between her legs. He immediately became scared.  
  
TBC... 


	6. A Chance at Escape

Ardeth stared at Catlanda's limp form in his arms. "Cat," he whispered.  
  
She didn't reply, and he held her close to his body as tears started to fall down his face. 'What did you do to deserve this?' he asked himself.  
  
***  
  
Rick, Evie and Marok patiently waited in a room for Sharak. Rick was pacing back and forth as the Medjai walked into the room. The two saw him and hurried up to him.  
  
"How is she?" asked Evie.  
  
"She'll live. The bullet did some damage but we managed to find her before she became worse and died. It's a good thing too. Catlanda would be devestated if Isis died. It would just the same if Ardeth or Geb was in the same situation," he replied with a sigh.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find Ardeth and Catty. They're around here somewhere and it's a big city to search," Rick said.  
  
"If we could only command the Spire to show us where they are but we all know only Catlanda can do that," Marok mentioned.  
  
The eyes suddenly glowed and moved from where Evie laid it. Everyone watched as it it hovered in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it doing?" wondered Marok.  
  
"You got me," Sharak replied.  
  
A light came from the eyes to form a figure closely resembling a person. It came into clearer view and it was Catlanda. The four gasped at the sight.  
  
"If you are seeing this, then I have been captured. I am with no doubt in my mind in the same place where Ardeth is being held. I have tracked him down with the Spire to being in a building right outside the city. This is the place you should look first to find us," the image made of light said.  
  
It disappeared into thin air and the four looked at each other. The Spire dropped to the ground and Evie walked over it to pick it up.  
  
"Looks like we don't really have to worry about where they are anymore. I say we check it out in the morning," Evie told the others. "And I wonder how she did that?"  
  
"Be prepared. I want to get an early start to look for them," Sharak told them as he looked at them.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure we all do," Rick replied as Evie walked over to the window.  
  
She looked out and gave a small sigh.  
  
'I hope that you'll be safe when we find you. I don't want anything to happen to either of you,' she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth was trying to stay awake as long as he could. Catlanda was still unconscious and Ardeth feared the worst as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
His eyes were barely open and his mind was a bit foggy when he noticed a faint light coming in through the windows before he succumbed to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The four quickly got ready for their search outside the city. They were all worried about the two and knew to be careful.  
  
"Remember, we don't know what we're up against and we don't know how we're going to find those two but when you find them, stay with them. They'll need as much help as they can get right now," Sharak told the others.  
  
They nodded before they started off. Once there, they gazed around the area.  
  
"Now where is it that we're supposed to look? There's a couple buildings out here that they could be in," Rick wanted to know.  
  
As if the Spire knew, the same image from the night before appeared.  
  
"Ah, I see you have made it here. You're probably wondering where to go from here now that you see there are choices. The one you're looking for is the one that's almost windowless one side. You should see that building when you head west and it's the second one," the image told them before disappearing.  
  
"Can't go wrong with that! What would we do without you Cat?" Marok mumbled as they headed west.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth awoke to the sound of horses outside. He climbed to his feet and listened more carefully.  
  
'Horses. Has someone come to rescue us?' he wondered as a loud ringing suddenly echoed in his ears.  
  
He put his hands over them, but it became louder and louder as the horses came closer and closer to their location.  
  
***  
  
A man ran up to Naseentay, who was at his desk.  
  
"There's a group heading this way fom the city. Four in total and two of them are dressed in the same garb as the two we captured already," the man said as he gasped for air.  
  
"How did they find us so quickly?" Naseentay demanded as rage burned in his eyes.  
  
"What do we do now boss?" the man asked him.  
  
"Prepare the troops. We've got a job to do," Naseentay replied before he walked out the door.  
  
The man watched him leave before walking out himself.  
  
***  
  
The four looked out onto the desert. They saw several men surrounding the building in question.  
  
"Looks like they were expecting us," Rick said.  
  
"Yes, they are. Do you think we should've brought some more Medjai with us?" wondered Evie.  
  
"Of course Evie, it's not everyday we find Isis, Geb, Catty and Ardeth outside the city of Cairo. When we first came here, we didn't know we were going to find them," Rick told her with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, a noise came from within the city. The four looked to see several men riding out on horses and carrying swords. The group looked at each other.  
  
"Looks like the calvary just arrived. The Medjai from within the city have come to help us," Sharak said with a smile.  
  
"We don't have to worry about where our help is coming from anymore Evelyn," Marok agreed as the hurried up behind them.  
  
The four led the group down to the building, where the men formed a line stopping them.  
  
"We know they're in there. Give them back to us!" Sharak cried at them.  
  
"You will never see them!" yelled one of the men before they attacked.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth sat beside Catlanda, his head suddenly pounding. He heard Cat gasp beside him and he looked over at her. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Ardeth, it's here. They've found us. We have to help them," she whispered to him.  
  
"How are we going to do that now? What's here? Who is it?" he asked her.  
  
"The Spire. The O'Connells. Sharak. Marok. They're here. Ardeth, you can control the Spire once it gets closer," she quietly replied before closing her eyes again.  
  
Ardeth looked at the wall, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
***  
  
Evie handed the Spire over to Rick before he ran through the crowd, heading for the building. He ran into it and hurried through the hallways, looking for Ardeth and Catlanda.  
  
He opened up a door to reveal Naseentay, a sword and gun in hand.  
  
"Hello. I am Naseentay. I suppose you're looking for your friends. They're here but you're going to have to get through me first," he told Rick as he lifted up the sword.  
  
Rick lifted up the Spire and the two began to duel.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth looked at the door. He could hear the ringing even louder in his ears.  
  
"Spire, give us back our robes and open the door," he quietly said before looking away from the door.  
  
He suddenly thought about something before sighing.  
  
"And take away any weapons Naseentay has!" he added  
  
***  
  
Rick blocked one shot from the man and the eyes began to glow.  
  
"It is done," the Spire said.  
  
The two stopped what they were doing and stared at it confused before Naseentay's weapons disappeared into thin air. He growled as he stared at Rick.  
  
"What did you do?" he demanded.  
  
He lunged at Rick and he heard a gunshot. He stopped and looked down, seeing that he was bleeding from a stomach wound. He reached down and covered it as Rick lowered his gun.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's for them," Rick told him, a smile on his face.  
  
Naseentay fell to the floor, wide-eyed as Rick ran out of the room. He ran down another hallway and into another room.  
  
It was there that he found Ardeth and Catlanda.  
  
"Ardeth!" he cried.  
  
Ardeth carefully picked up Catlanda and unsteadily walked towards his friend. "We have to get to Cairo immediately," Ardeth told him.  
  
Rick looked at his face. "You don't look so good," he mentioned.  
  
"I know, let's just leave this place, please. Catlanda and I both need assistance," Ardeth replied as he walked out the door.  
  
Rick noticed his limp as they headed out. 'I'm not even sure I want to know what happened,' he thought to himself.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note-Deana, thanks for looking this chap over for me. 


	7. What Now?

Ardeth walked through the hallway as Rick followed him. He was becoming worried about his Medjai friend. He wasn't looking too good. Ardeth suddenly stumbled and fell against the wall, nearly dropping Catlanda. Rick hurried up to him.  
  
"Ardeth, you're not well. Here, let me take her and you take the Spire," offered Rick as he reached for the young woman.  
  
Just as he took Catlanda from Ardeth's arms, the Medjai collpased onto the floor. Rick was stunned at this but reacted quickly when he laid Catlanda on the floor beside him and knelt by Ardeth.  
  
"Ardeth? Ardeth! What's wrong?" he quietly asked as he gently shook his shoulder.  
  
Rick never got an answer and he became a bit worried. He sighed as he left the Spire with them and headed down the hallway.  
  
'I hope they'll be fine until I get back with some help,' he thought to himself before he hurried out if the building.  
  
***  
  
Outside, the Medjai were winning the battle. They drove the men into the desert as Rick ran out of the building. Evie ran up to him.  
  
"Are they in there? Are Cat and Ardeth safe?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, they're in there. They're safe now though they haven't come out of this unscathed," he replied as the two brothers ran up behind them.  
  
"Where are they?" demanded Sharak.  
  
"They're inside. Come on. I need your help bringing them out," Rick told him as he turned and went back inside.  
  
The three followed him to the two Medjai, lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Oh my," gasped Evie as she reached for the Spire.  
  
Rick picked up Catlanda as Sharak and Marok took Ardeth. They hurried as fast as they could out of the building where several Medjai ran up to them.  
  
"We must get them into the city. They need immediate attention," one said to them.  
  
***  
  
The two were taken into a room and placed into their own bed. One woman tended to the wounds on Ardeth's face before feeling some wetness through his robes. She started to take them off when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked to see Ardeth's eyes were slightly open.  
  
"Please don't...do it," he pleaded with her.  
  
She nodded her head, not wanting to disobey him. His eyes closed again and she looked at his peaceful face.  
  
'What happened to you out there?' she wondered.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth awoke to feeling something wet on his legs. He bolted up in the bed to see Catlanda gently washing away the dry blood from his legs. The two looked at each other. He noticed the blanket around her body.  
  
"How long have you been up?" he asked her. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Long enough. I've already taken care of myself and I just started on you. It's been several days for you. About ten days I've been told. I've been awake for most of that and it wasn't until now that I had enough strength to do this. Dad, Isis' here and she's hurt as well," she replied.  
  
Ardeth's eyes opened.  
  
"But don't worry. She'll be fine, I'm told," Catlanda said to him. "Now can I please finish this?"  
  
Ardeth laid back down on the bed, allowing her to finish with what she was doing.  
  
"Why didn't somebody else do this?" he wondered.  
  
"I'm not surprised you don't remember. Both of us were pretty out of it. Someone else was going to do it but you told them not to," she explained. "When someone told me about it, I took the liberty of doing it myself."  
  
He watched her finish washing the blood off of his leg and cover it again with the blanket that lay over him.  
  
"There, it's done," she told him before standing up.  
  
Once she did so, she began to sway a bit. Ardeth saw this and immediately climbed to his feet, the blanket crumpling by his feet on the floor. He helped her to the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't felt well all morning. I keep getting this sick feeling," she quietly told him as she leaned against him, partially closing her eyes.  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious," he said as he grabbed the blanket and put it over him. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
She nodded before standing to go to her own bed. It was then she put her hand on her stomach and keeled over onto the floor. She raised herself a bit before she vomited on the floor and Ardeth stayed by her side, hand on her back.  
  
"Cat..." he started.  
  
She coughed a bit before she nodded her head.  
  
"I'll be fine," she told him.  
  
He wiped her face clean before he put his hands on her arms. He looked at her before hugging her and she hugged him back.  
  
"You get some rest. I'll clean up this mess," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded her head before climbing into the bed.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, the group of six were heading back to the Medjai camp. Ardeth was travelling with Rick and Catlanda was with Evie. Isis was on Geb and he was being led by Marok.  
  
"Are you two going to be alright?" wondered Evie.  
  
"We'll be fine," Ardeth quietly replied.  
  
She nodded before they went on their way.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, they came into view of the camp.  
  
"Finally, we're back! Now we can rest!" sighed Marok as he gazed over at Ardeth and Catlanda.  
  
The two were asleep on the horses behind the O'Connells. Evie held the Spire for her the entire trip.  
  
***  
  
Once they were in the camp, the two were helped down and taken into their respectful tents. Ardeth opened his eyes a bit and looked at the people standing next to him.  
  
"We're home," he barely said before closing his eyes. "We're home."  
  
He fell asleep right where he was.  
  
***  
  
Ardeth awoke to the sound of retching. He looked over to see Catlanda hovering over a bowl. She placed it on the sand and stared at him with mournful eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Cat? You haven't been feeling well for the past few days," he wondered.  
  
"I hope it'll go away soon," she shakily replied as she put a hand up to her mouth.  
  
She started sobbing and Ardeth sat up in his bed. He took her in his arms.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
Catlanda shook her head.  
  
"It's all that's gone on Dad. With what happened a few days ago. I wish to forget it," she told him.  
  
"I do as well but that'll stay between us, alright? At least what happened to us and I don't think you want everyone to know what happened with Naseentay," he said to her quietly.  
  
"I understand. He hurt me Dad. He hurt me more than what you ever did. He made me bleed," Catlanda said, a hand his arm.  
  
"Cat, can't you check with the Spire to see what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I can but I don't want to just yet," she said to him.  
  
"Alright, I can't push you," he replied.  
  
***  
  
Several days later, Catlanda was in her tent, the Spire nearby. She stared at it. The words that Ardeth said to her before were nagging her at the back of her mind as she picked it up. The curiousity was still with her as she thought about all the strange occurences.  
  
"Spire, what's wrong with me?" she asked it.  
  
The Spire replied, leaving a shocked look on her face. She dropped it to the sand and started to cry.  
  
"It can't be! It simply can't be!" she cried.  
  
***  
  
It was in the evening and Ardeth walked up to Ayanna and Iscantil, who were happy to see him.  
  
"It's good to have you and Cat back with us Ardeth! What happened to you out there?" asked Ayanna.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. I don't think Cat will either. It was very traumatic for us both," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"Speaking of Cat, I saw her on the outskirts of the camp. She appeared to be very upset about something," Iscantil told him. "Maybe you should go see what the problem is."  
  
"I'll go check up on her," Ardeth said before heading for Catlanda's position.  
  
***  
  
Catlanda sat just outside the camp, her knees up to her body. Tears were falling down her face as the Spire lay next to her. She heard footsteps behind her and saw someone sit next to her.  
  
"Cat, what's wrong?" asked Ardeth.  
  
"Dad, there's a couple things I need to tell you," she said.  
  
"Go ahead, you can tell me anything," Ardeth told her.  
  
"The first thing is about the Spire. It is said in the Temple of Isis that the holder of the Spire is connected to its power. It also says that it can transfer its controlling capabilities under extreme circumstances. If you were experiencing anything when you around the Spire, it's because you're not used to its presence yet and that you can control it as well," she explained to him, tears in her eyes.  
  
Ardeth closed his eyes. He didn't know whether to be glad or not of this outcome as he put a hand up to his face.  
  
"What's the second thing?" he said, not sure he wanted to hear it.  
  
Nothing prepared him for those two words.  
  
"Dad...I'm pregnant," she finally told him.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note-There it is. I don't know what else to say but I'm getting out of the way. *ducks underneath chair* 


End file.
